


Bite Me and Make Me Yours.

by Buckod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Hunters, Hybrids, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Technoblade, Quackity isn’t part of Butcher Army, Rated Mature for Swearing and possible violence, Sam is a father figure to Quackity, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire!Technoblade, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Werewolves, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckod/pseuds/Buckod
Summary: “Hey, big Q what are you reading?”Quackity looks up from his book to see that Tommy was looming over him to try and read the book he’s holding.... upside down.“It’s a book about mythical creatures and hybrids, right now I'm reading about Vampires they’re pretty cool”Silence.“... Big Q.”“Yeah?”“Do you think that vampires are nice?”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 651





	1. Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic! I'm very inexperienced so feel free to leave criticism. 
> 
> Because of school, I can't promise that I will update it daily. 
> 
> IM SHIPPING THE PERSONAS NOT THE CC!!! Please don't send this to them or I will delete this if I must ^^.

“Have you heard about mythical creatures before?

Rumors spread that the scariest creature to ever live was the vampires.

Vampires are creatures who sneak out at night to satisfy their bloodlust, they are heartless and will do anything to satisfy their thirst. They would kill anyone regardless if they are their family members or not, all they care for is themselves.

Werewolves we're the second most feared creature because of being known for their sharp teeth and their lack of control in every full moon. They blend in with humans very well that it's scary.

Creeper hybrids came in third of the scariest creature to exist, taking the form of humans and particularly are one however they have extreme anger issues that will lead to explosions happening. Their eyes are black and soulless so it is common for them to hide their eyes.

They say that hybrids are ruthless creatures who don't feel or deserve to be loved but what if they can feel love and their interest isn't the same as them but something far more different?”

\-----

At a town that was known as “Not a Very Good Town” for unknown reasons, the people assumed the mayor was drunk when naming their town or because of what happened every year. The town despites creatures like werewolves and vampires because every year many people were killed because of them. Kids in the town grew up learning how bad werewolves and vampires are by their teachers and parents. Hybrids were no exceptions, the mayor hired groups of hybrid hunters and reward them with gold and money for each hybrid they bring back.

However, even though Quackity grew up in that town he doesn't think that hybrids are that bad at all. It was probably the fact that he didn't grow up with his parents but rather with Sam. Sam took him in when he was 9 before that Quackity was running from places to places and steal food from shops to survive. Sam caught him trying to steal bread from a bakery that he was passing by and decided to take him in. 

Living with Sam wasn't that bad, Sam was a mysterious guy with dark green hair and wears a creeper mask. Despite the town hating creeper hybrids wearing creeper masks are normal, some wear them to scare off children and cause trouble, covering scars on their faces or just for looks. He wears a green hoodie almost every time Quackity sees him but he’s used to it. Sam is extremely good at Redstone and he craft armors for the mayor for whatever reason the mayor needs them for so he would get paid a lot of gold. Sam is also good at cooking which Quackity is grateful for.

The surprising part that Sam was a chill and laid back creeper hybrid and no one in the town suspected him. Because Sam is a hybrid Quackity never hated them.

Enough talking about Sam let's talk about Quackity instead. His name is Alexis Alex but prefers people to call him Quackity. He is 20 years old but still living with his guardian. He has raven hair that is always hidden in his beanie, he wears a black turtle neck with a blue jacket every day and completely forgets about the weather. 

Unlike Sam who is strong and quiet, Quackity isn’t good when it comes to fighting and he is extremely noisy and loud. Quackity does have some similarities to Sam, he’s outgoing and generous that's why the people in the town like them both a lot.

Despite being known for his outgoing personality, Quackity has massive trust issues.

He still remembers when he was 10, he got separated from Sam because his guardian said that he had to talk to the mayor and told him to wait outside which he did. A couple of people walk past him looking at him weirdly like he didn't deserve to be standing outside the mayor’s place at all. A hooded person walk up to him and said that his guardian told him to follow him because he had some business to take care of with the mayor, Quackity didn't believe the person for a bit that's why he refuses to go with them but the person was taking him away by force, away from everyone, away from Sam.

Luckily for him, Sam just walked out of the building to witness his son being kidnapped by someone which made him furious. He still remembers how Sam punched the hooded person and screaming at the guards to imprison them for trying to kidnap a kid.

Quackity trusts Sam with his life after that day, seeing how worried Sam was for the boy and take his time to calm him down. He doesn't know why the person tried to take him away but the mayor confirmed that they were indeed trying to kidnap Quackity.

\-----

Now onto present time, Quackity woke up in his usual black turtle neck but in his defense it was cold. It was the start of the year which is the coldest time in his town, other than the cold weather Quackity also hates that Sam has to go and help the mayor with some important matters that he wasn't allowed to know what it's about. Now he has to cook himself and try not to burn down their house and just lay around and read some books all day until Sam returns. He hates it when he is alone by himself and has no one to talk to, he could go outside and interact with the neighbors but he’d rather stay inside than interact with people. After dressing up in another set of black turtle neck with his blue jacket wrapped over him and his beanie on his head (even though he's inside his own house) Quackity went downstairs and is relieved that Sam made him breakfast before leaving. It was cooked potatoes and salmon with a vanilla cake which is his favorite, besides it was a note stick onto the table which wrote:

“I got to leave again like every year but I'm sure you can take care of the house while I'm gone,  
I left the recipe book in my room! We’re running out of ingredients so I hope you can go buy more.  
-Sam. ”

Quackity sighed but let out a little laugh at how much he can tell that Sam cares for him that every year he wrote down recipes of the meals that he cooks for them for Quackity to try and follow which works out pretty well.

After finishing his breakfast Quackity moves on to continue reading a book about hybrids and creatures that Sam managed to sneak in for him to read when he's bored. The book was called “Hybrids, Creatures and Their Charms” listing out every possible hybrids and creature to exists. He was getting bored pretty easily because of how long it would take him to finish this book and also because there were some lame creatures like Fox-Wolf hybrids which are just fox mixed with a werewolf, mermaids which are told in fairytale stories, bee hybrid? That does sound interesting if he does see one from face to face but they don't do much.

After hours of reading and flipping through pages, he found something that caught his eyes it was a page about vampires. He has heard the rumors before about what kind of monsters they were but hasn't paid attention and time to study about them which he decides to do it now.

“Vampires are dark-creatures that are known for being ruthless and heartless. (yeah yeah old news buddy.) They can take appearances as bats and prefer the dark over the light- (expected.) doesn't mean they can't go in sunlight. (huh?)

They blend in with humans just as well as werewolves and creepers, they’re just a little paler than normal and have fangs. Some may have yellow or green or red eyes. People say that they seduce their prey before draining the blood out of them which is false. Vampires do have something we call ‘bloodlust’ when they are in an unstable state and with the need to kill or to satisfy their thirst. They don't need to drink blood every day to survive, they only need a small amount of blood every 2 months. 

Vampires cannot be killed by garlic they just simply hate them. However, a stab through their heart will kill them and the chances of them recovering are extremely low, if you stab them from anywhere other than their heart they’ll recover quickly.

Vampires also- “

Quackity stopped midway after hearing the clock rings which he immediately knows it's already 1 in the evening. He opens the fridge to try to make pasta from the recipe book and seems like Sam was right, they ran out of ingredients. He ran up to his room and take out a couple of silver and coins and his bag to go and buy some ingredients.

\----

The outside was cold. He already bought some bread to make himself a sandwich for tomorrow and is now on his way to buy some apples before heading home. Everyone who walked past him gave him a smile that he knows was fake and he hated it. As he got closer to the small stall which got the apples he needed there was a crowd, shouting could be heard from the old lady who owns the stall “Give me those apples now you filthy thief!” he could only guess that someone stole her apples. He walked closer to join the crowd to see what's up and surprisingly a kid was fighting over the apples with the old lady, the kid was wearing a hood over his head but he can still tell that he has blond hair and there was dirt on his face and scratches too which he can only assume the kid was homeless.

Everyone backed up as the lady pushed him onto the ground with a ‘thud’ murmurs could be heard but Quackity eyes were wide while the kid reminds him of his younger self. People were pointing fingers at the kid and some were kicking him, Quackity couldn't help it so he walks in there and shields the kid from being hit by a rock that was gonna be thrown at him. Some people gasps recognizing him as Sam’s kid and the person who threw the rock was scared of what they have just done. The blond kid looks up at his eyes wide and everyone backed away when he shouted “Everyone stop! Leave the kid alone!” Of course, the old lady barked back “This little rat tried to steal my apples!” which he just gave her some coins to buy some apples and pay for the one that the blond kid just stole.

He walked the kid home and surprisingly he didn't resist Quackity at all even though they didn't know each other. Quackity silently hopes that Sam will approve of what he's doing right now, soon after nearly reaching his house the kid finally says something “Thanks... I guess.” it was so quiet Quackity barely hears him but he can't help but smile.

“No problem, my name is Quackity by the way.”  
.

.

.  
“I’m Tommyinnit.”


	2. Weird Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s a weird kid, while other people at his age wants gold and jewelry Tommy just asks for a stick to hold onto if swords weren't accessible.

Quackity’s walk with Tommy was quiet to say at least, Tommy was according to Quackity a quiet kid. He hasn't said much except introducing himself and “Are we there yet?” every 2 minutes.

With a closer look at the kid, Quackity could see the bags under his eyes which he can only assume Tommy hasn't had a good sleep. His blond hair was messy and dirty, his face had multiple scratches and some bandages too. Tommy was looking down at his feet and try to keep his pace up with Quackity, he almost feels sorry for Tommy being out in this town at the age of 16 where are his parents at? “We’re almost there.” Quackity says and Tommy’s face lit up immediately.

\----

Quackity’s and Sam’s house wasn't fancy or big, he would say it's average just like the other houses in town because none of them wants to attract attention to people. Quacktiy leads Tommy inside the house and the kid sat down on one of the chairs he owns after he went upstairs to get Tommy’s a pair of clothes to wear. He brings down the smallest T-shirt and pants that he owns for the kid, when he comes down Tommy was glaring at him probably still doesn't trust him. “Here take these, you can use the bathroom upstairs.” Tommy takes the clothes Quackity gives him and almost drops the apple that was thrown at him after.  
Quackity then proceeds to cook Tommy an actual meal seeing how skinny the boy was. He takes out the recipe book and the ingredients needed to cook soup, rice with fried chicken and potatoes. 

He quickly set the meal on the table and waits for Tommy. The kid was taking too long and he didn't want to waste time waiting for the blonde kid, Quackity walks in and sits down on the sofa next to the bookshelves. He takes the discarded book laying on the table and continues reading it.

‘Vampires are also extremely protective over their family and friends despite the rumors. They are just human beings that survive on blood.   
Just like other hybrids, they don't have a soulmate they can love whoever they want too. There are some cases of vampires being with a different kind but rarely with humans. They don't open up to others easily, you got to gain their trust somehow and I promise you it would be worth it.   
If you managed to befriend a vampire then you would gain protection from them too however vampires don't like it when they are being used. If they found out that you are using them for protection only they won't hesitate to finish you off-’

“Hey, big Q what are you reading?”

Quackity looks up from his book to see that Tommy was looming over him trying to read the book he’s holding.... upside down.

“It’s a book about mythical creatures and hybrids, right now I'm reading about Vampires they’re pretty cool.”

Silence.

“... Big Q.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think that vampires are nice?” He sounded almost nervous for a bit.

Quackity was surprised at the sudden question from the kid “Hey Toms you're not from this town are you?” and seeing how Tommy’s face went red from being caught already gave him an answer. The children from this town wouldn't dare to put “vampires” and “nice” in the same sentence probably because they either are scared of them or hate them. “I kinda got lost..” Tommy drifts off still feeling nervous but Quackity was fine with that “I don’t think they’re that bad at all.” the response made Tommy’s face lit up and he grins at Quackity. 

“Really?! All the children I’ve walked past before in this town HATES vampires so fucking much!!! Damn, I was so pissed off at how annoying they were, I heard there was a group of vampire hunters holy shit-“ Apparently Tommy forgets the fact that he just met Quackity today and right now is rambling to him. The raven-haired shut the loud blond up and tells him to go and sit down and that he made food for him. Seeing how Tommy munch down on the food without thinking it could be poisoned tells Quackity how hungry he was.

Seems like he won't spend his days in January alone.

After Tommy finished his meal Quackiy insists that he could sleep in his bed and he’ll sleep on the long chair they have downstairs, he would've gone to Sam’s room and sleep there but the creeper hybrid always locks it up before leaving the house who knows what is in there. Quackity could tell that the kid was nervous and hesitant to let Quackity sleeps downstairs and also said he could sleep downstairs instead of the older one. Quackity already told the kid that it was ok and said a good night to Toms before going downstairs to get ready and sleep.

\----

He jolts up immediately when he heard a scream from the kitchen, he rushes in there to see Tommy woken up and burned his hand. “Dang it Toms what are you doing?” Tommy almost looks guilty at what he had just done but it wasn't anything serious, the burnt toast on the ground tells him that Tommy was trying to cook breakfast which Quackity was grateful that he tried to at least. “Look man, I'm sorry-” Quackity patted him on the shoulder and picks up the toast on the ground to throw it in the trash then he looks over Tommy’s hand.

“You could wake me up if you're that hungry.” 

“I wasn't hungry I was just trying to make you breakfast-” Quackity looks at him surprised, Tommy was trying to repay him by making him breakfast (or at least he tried to). That made him smile at the kid.

In the end, Quackity made them both toast and offer Tommy to take a walk with him around the town which the kid agreed to immediately.

\----

Quackity regrets it. 

Now he is walking around the town with Tommy by his side, asking questions that he answered most of them already. When they walk past the old lady yesterday Tommy tries to attack her when Quackity was holding him back but that didn't stop Tommy from cussing at her from afar. Tommy’s a weird kid, while other people at his age wants gold and jewelry Tommy just asks for a stick to hold onto if swords weren't accessible.

He also dislikes marriages a lot somehow, when they walk past a married couple Tommy was sticking his tongue out and ranting to the older one how much he dislikes marriages. He then talks about his family and friends, the loud kid has 2 brothers and a father, and all of them were hybrids. His best friend who he calls Tubbo was also a hybrid and his father would treat him like a son to him. Tommy’s father reminds him of Sam a lot and as much as he would love to hear more about Tommy’s life they shouldn't be talking about hybrids in the middle of a town that hates hybrids. 

They notice there were a couple of glares sent towards them, some of them might've overheard Tommy. ‘Fuck.’ Quackity thought as he looks into the reflection of a glass door of a shop in front of him, what he sees made his blood run cold. There was a hooded figure in the alleyway in the opposite direction of the shop, it was dark so Quackity couldn't make out what they look like but he hurriedly takes Tommy’s sleeve and run.

“Big Q what the fuck, why are we running?!” The kid shouted at him but he couldn't make up a response as he kept looking back to see the figure chased after them. Lucky for both of them there was a crowd to slow down the hooded person.

They stop and hide inside another empty alleyway, “Holy shit big Q what's going on?” they were both panting from running.  
“I don't know Toms, there was this fucking person chasing after us.” Quackity manages to respond and Tommy peaks out to see what he was talking about and the older decides to join him.

They couldn't see where the hooded figure was and Tommy grew and grew more anxious “What the fuck are you talking about big Q?” Quackity was in the same state the kid was in paranoia slowly creeping up onto him but he brushes it off.

“I'm probably being paranoid... Let's head home I'm sorry for scaring you.” he could tell Tommy was worried for him but he gives him a nod anyways.

When they head home there was an awkward tension in the house. Tommy who would usually be talking too much for his own good is now quiet just like the first time he came here. Quackity then cooks them both dinner because apparently, it's also dark outside and they’ve spent hours outside without knowing, they eat in silence until Tommy speaks up:

“Big Q, do you have any family members?”

That was an odd question but right now he doesn't bother to ask why, he just wants this awkward tension to end.

“I don't have any biologically but I do have a guardian.” Tommy’s eyes widen at his answer.

“Really? What's their name?” 

“His name is Sam, he's a creeper hybrid who works for the mayor.” Quackity answers but Tommy's mind seems to be blown hearing there are hybrids in this town.

“Holy shit what the fuck?! That’s so cool! We both live in a house full of hybrids! But why does he works for the mayor?”

“I... Don't know. He never told me but he and the mayor are on good terms that's why we have a lot of gold here in this house.” 

“Woah... My dad’s a harpy hybrid, he used to explore the world and writes books and shit! If we don't know something we could always ask him.” The kid was now talking about his father and seems to be proud of him a lot, full of pride and joy.

“That's cool Toms, but how did you get lost anyway?” The older couldn't help but ask, still curious about the kid’s backstory.

“That’s... I was searching for my discs that we're stolen by a human and I got lost... Father didn't agree with the fact that I'll take the discs back so I sneak out and got lost.” Tommy truthfully answers, why discs? He could just buy them in this town.

The kid seems to read his mind as he quickly adds “I know what you're thinking! But I got the discs all by myself! It was my hard work!” Quackity couldn't help but laugh at that which he receives a slight punch from the younger person.

They both finished their meal and return to bed and sleep.

\----

The next morning, Quackity leaves a note on the table for Tommy saying that he's off to buy some things. The truth is he was heading out to buy Tommy a sword because the kid rants to him how much he wants one yesterday. He took the gold coins with him and head out.

The weather was still cold but he paid no attention to it. Because he had woken up early there were fewer people around the town and of course, the blacksmith wasn't up yet he was an idiot. Quackity sighs and waits in front of the place his back against a wall when suddenly someone pulls him into the alleyway next to him. Quackity struggles of course but the grip just gets harder when he tries screaming. “Shut up or I'll break your neck.” 

The threat sends shivers down Quackity’s spine, ‘what the fuck is he going to die?’ he thinks but refuses to acknowledge it so he kicks the person behind him. He took them by surprise and their grip loosen which Quackity make a run for it but got pins to the wall instead. A hand was over his mouth to prevent him from screaming. His eyes were shut closed too scared that he’ll die here but when the person didn't move he slowly opens his eyes then looks up and sees...

A man with long braided pink hair staring back down at him with a frown on his face, his eyes were blood-red but his heart stopped when he saw the guy’s fangs.

What the fuck.


	3. Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shorter than i intended it to be T_T  
> i was having trouble with typing on mobile and i want to post a chapter today too.  
> Tmmr is Saturday for me so i’ll try to type something longer tomorrow!

Tommy woke up in his new roommate’s room, the wooden floor creaked as he steps on them making his way downstairs. It was 7 in the morning and he wants to try and make big Q breakfast this time without messing up.

The blond walks into the kitchen to see a note on the table :

“Hey, Tommy I already headed out to buy some stuff at 6:40, don't go outside till I return ok?  
-Quackity “

The older one’s handwriting was neat he’ll say that, neater than his of course. Tommy sits down on one of the chairs waiting for big Q’s return, he left so early though and it's already been 20 minutes where the fuck could has he been? The grocery shop was close to their house, same goes for the other shops that have things that big Q could probably need every day too. 

Tommy is starting to get worried.

\-----

What the fuck.

The man in front of Quackity was not human. The eyes could fool someone but the fangs won't especially from how much he had read about creatures and hybrids he could tell this man was a vampire.

The man was glaring daggers down at Quacktiy which tells him that the vampire was pissed off at him. The human tries to speak up which fails immediately because of the hand that was covering his mouth still. “Where the fuck is Tommy?” the other spat out at him which made Quackity’s eyes widen ‘Tommy? Why would he want to search for the kid?’. At his reaction, the pinkette frowns knowing the shorter knows something about the blond kid which he bares out his fangs as a threat which worked. All the colors drain out of Quackity, he did not want to die here especially with a kid waiting for him at home and his father Sam. The thought of Sam finding out his son is dead while he away made himself sick. Quackity shuts his eyes close not wanting to make eye contact with the vampire, trying to make himself weak and small so the other would leave him alone.

The vampire did not like that.

The next thing he knew his tears stung his eyes as the air being knocked out of him, he was slammed against the wall again and his head hit the wall. “Don’t think I will have mercy on you, where the fuck is my brother?!” He was screaming at Quackity this time and he managed to choke out “He’s safe don't worry-” his head was getting dizzy as his vision began to blur out. He doesn't know what happens next after he passes out.

\----

Tommy is outside. 

Despite what big Q told him to do he went out anyway. He was worried, he knew that Dream was here in this town and he could've been the hooded person that the older saw from before. Even though he has just meet big Q two days ago he can tell the dude was a good person that can not protect themselves, if they hit their head once they could pass out. He wouldn’t have met big Q if he wasn’t out to look out for his discs, he could come back home to Phil but he’d rather die than face an angry harpy hybrid.

Tommy walks around the town looking for every possible place that the older could be. He ignores the odd looks people send him, searching for big Q now was more important. When he walks past the blacksmith’s place he caught the scent of blood. Growing up in a house with two vampires needing blood every one month makes him able to detect the smell of blood very well, the scent came from a dark alleyway when he hears someone’s whispering to themselves and they were panicking. He wasted no time running in and he sees a familiar vampire with his roommate. 

“Tommy?” The vampire speaks up, eyes wide looking at him.

“Wh-... What-... Techno how did you- why the fuck are you here?-...” Tommy has the same reaction at his older brother but Techno was a vampire and he shouldn't be here, his fangs were visible and someone could catch him now.

What worries Tommy more was the unconscious person with their collar being held by Techno, Tommy rushes to big Q’s side and there was blood behind the other human’s head “Holy shit what the fuck-... Techno what did you do?!” Tommy spat out and Techno seems surprised at what he had done, Tommy could only say that Techno slammed Quackity to the wall too hard (vampires are stronger than humans after all). 

“I didn't think I hit him that hard-... Tommy where were you?!” Bingo. Tommy didn't want to answer Techno’s question right now, he’ll deal with him later. He couldn't carry the unconscious person back home but Techno can so he gave Techno an unconscious Quackity “Do you have any invisible potions?” 

\----

They are back at Quackity’s home, with the owner laying down in his bed. Techno was talking to Phil on the communicator telling him that Tommy was indeed safe. The kid didn't want to talk to his angry father right now, he can not believe Techno left their territory to find Tommy who was lost for weeks. 

“Tommy.”

“Not now Techno.”

“You still haven't told me why you were with a stranger in a town that hates hybrids.” He didn't want to talk to Techno now, big Q was hurt because of his protective and caring brother looking out for him.

“The dude saved me, besides his dad is on good terms with the mayor.” That made Techno frowns, he won't be shutting up anytime soon.

“That’s even worse Tommy! He could be using you for who knows!” 

“Cut if out Techno! He couldn't even fight so I don't need to be scared of him.” This was true, Quackity couldn't fight at all the dude admitted it to Tommy during his tour around the town.

“Doesn't mean you should stay in his house!” Techno was being stubborn and Tommy storms into the house owner’s room, shutting the door as he heard the vampire calls his name. 

\-----

It was the next day already, Quacktiy is woken up and was feeling better. Yesterday Tommy introduced him to Technoblade who was his brother and also the one that knocked him out. It was awkward for both of them of course and they had a small talk which went ok to say at least.

_“Big Q I'm so sorry about Techno-” the kid apologizes to him for his brother but the latter doesn't seem sorry at all._

_“No no, it's ok-... It's my fault for passing out after a slight push against the wall-”_

_“It wasn't a push at all, he fucking slammed you into a brick wall big Q!” the youngest glares at his older brother who flinches at Tommy’s hostile look._

_“Tommy he already said it was ok-” “Shut up big T.” Quackity does not want them to fight because of him so he slides himself between the two brothers to settle down the possible upcoming fight._

_“Tommy, I know I hurt your new friend here but what about your best friend at home worried sick for you? Come on let's go home now.” that seems to do something to Tommy because the kid’s face hit with the sudden realization and guilt. They must be talking about the kid name Tubbo that Tommy always talks about._

_“I-... I want to go back home but it's too dangerous to walk around this town without invisible potions. I already drunk my last one.”_

_“I expected that so I brought some-” The pinkette cuts off when he reaches for his bag to find there are no potions in there. That made Tommy laughs at his brother’s embarrassed face._

_“You could live with me for a while I don't know considering your brother is already here.” Quackity offered but doesn't know if the vampire will accept or not. Tommy joins in and technically begs Techno to stay which the latter had no other options so he gives in._

\----- 

This is Tommy’s fourth day at his house already and is Techno’s second. It was weird having two unexpected guests but he’s grateful that he's not alone like he used to be. He walks to the front door to see a letter that had fallen onto the floor which he picks it up and it was from Sam! 

Quackity quickly opens the letter, feeling so excited to hear from his father.

\- 

_Hello my little duckling!  
How has your day been? I know I'm sorry I have to leave you for the start of every year but the Badlands needs me! They needed some help so I got to help them!  
Bad was talking to an acquaintance about their upcoming visit to the town! Clay’s a very nice man so I hope you two will get along well.  
There was a new land being built too have you heard about it? It was called L’manberg if I remember correctly, Clay didn't approve the new land but I think they’re nice. Anyway, I'll be home next month!  
Tell me how you’ve been I miss my son a lot!  
_

-Awesamdude. 

\- 

Quackity was now wearing a smile on his face, Sam did tell him about the Badlands before and how great friends they were to him. He didn't know what they need help with every year from Sam though. Ignoring his thoughts, he went to find a quill and a book to write a response letter to Sam, he will have time to cook after considering none of his guests are awake.

\- 

_Hey dad,  
I'm doing fine, there were two new people in the town and I offered them a place to stay if that's ok with you. They both are nice and they didn't have a place in the town when they came so... They both have been keeping me company when you're gone.  
I wonder what this year will be like, hopefully not boring.  
I miss you a lot too, you don't have to rush your trip and come home, I'm a grown-up now._

__

-Alex.


	4. Smokes and Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was cold since its still January, this is a shitty way to start the year with.
> 
> He wants Sam. He wants to go home.

Technoblade has spent six days at Quackity’s house, everything was going well until the last day of the week.

\-----  
The vampire’s first two days were ok.  
Techno’s third day here is a disaster.

The vampire didn't even bother to eat his food, complaining how bad the meal was. Tommy told Quackity that vampires' appetites aren’t like humans so he didn't need to bother. Quackity couldn't focus on anything at all especially with someone glaring daggers at the back of his head constantly, Tommy was annoying but at least the kid trust him and his brother on the other hand was paranoid around him.

He would often get threats from the vampire in _his_ house. If Quackiy tries to make interactions with the pinkette or the blond kid, death threats would be fire at him.

“I’ll break your neck.”

“Touch me and you’ll regret it.”

“I won't hesitate to make you pass out again.”

But Tommy would slap Techno’s at the back of his head so Quackity doesn't mind the threats.

\----

Techno’s fourth day isn't that bad... The vampire wasn't too stubborn.

He didn't complain about breakfast that morning knowing no one would give a fuck anyway. But the raven-haired of course noticed the visible pain in his face trying to eat “human food”. Tommy noticed it too but he just holds back laughs constantly trying to escape at his brother’s suffering.

Tommy joined Quackity in reading “Hybrids, Creatures and Their Charms” the one Tommy took an interest in most was about bee hybrids (It would make sense since his best friend is one after all).

_Bee hybrids love none-hybrid bees a lot, flowers are also their favorite, and they’re extremely loyal to their friends_.

Tommy kept rambling about how true the book was, how Tubbo constantly trying to capture and protect bees everywhere he goes. The kid was being too loud so Techno came to see what was up, he asked the two what the book was about and Quackity kinda hesitated to tell him knowing he’s a creature. Tommy insisted that they should show Techno which they did, the vampire didn't believe that this book is 100% correct about all creatures and hybrids, they went and prove him wrong.

Techno was dumbfounded at the end of their “experiment” which was just asking him a bunch of questions from the book. Techoblade’s fangs were indeed retractable, he cannot turn into bats like the rumors, we can survive without blood for 2 months, his incredible height was from being a vampire (he was almost as tall as Sam).

At the end of that day, Quackity got to braided the vampire’s hair. They were heading to bed which Techno slept in the attic (he insisted to sleep there, don't blame Quacky), the raven-haired noticed how long and messy the pinkette’s hair was so that's why he offered to braid it for him. Of course, he got crimson red eyes glaring at him in response to his nice offer however Techno gave in and actually let he braided it. In the end, Techno’s hair looks good when it’s braided and not messy, he looked like a prince somewhat. He waved goodbye to Techno so the other could get his sleep, he swore he could've heard a small “thank you” from the vampire after he left.

\-------

Techno’s fifth day made Quackity wanted to die.

He regretted saying Techno wasn't as stubborn as before, he was worse.

His white poet shirt was darkened on some part because of dirt and his jeans were ripped in some places near his knees, he must’ve gotten into fights when he was searching for Tommy, that could only be the reason why his clothes are torn in some places. Quackity gave him some of Sam’s spare clothes which was just a black shirt and shorts, Techno was being ungrateful and refused to wear them. Tommy explained that Techno doesn't like to wear plain clothes, that's why he has such fancy clothes in the first place.

Quackity didn't want to keep spending too much of Sam’s money, not knowing if Sam would approve or not but he took the risk anyway.

Technoblade ended up wearing a white buttoned-up shirt with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans that Quackity bought. He also bought some T-shirts and shorts for the brothers for them to wear to sleep. Tommy was complaining about how his brother had cooler clothes than he does, Quackity said it was because the vampire needed something to wear and he only wears cool clothes like the rich kids.

Sam texted him on the communicator between them that day saying that he was happy Quackity was finally making friends, if they needed anything he has his approval to spend coins on things other than supplies he needs usually. He got some updates on the country L’manberg, Clay or what his father called Dream tried to take the country down by talking to the leader. Clay didn't like how the country was on his territory the DreamSMP where the Badlands are also located but with approval. It didn't work out quite well, the leader’s right-hand man was missing and he told Dream that it's their goal to build a nation and they achieved it there is no way he is taking it down. Dream declared war between DreamSMP and L’manberg which Sam didn't want to be apart of, the leader was Wilbur Soot, and his right-hand man was a blond kid who didn't come back for almost a week already, the war will start tommorow. Quackity was feeling sorry for Wilbur and how unfair it is of Dream to take down someone’s hard work.

Their conversation made Quackity wondered who and where did Wilbur’s right-hand man go?

\------

Sixth day... Things were awkward.

Tommy was more hype this morning, Techno was wearing one of the t-shirts Quackity bought yesterday despite it being too plain for him. Tommy made breakfast for all of them with Techno’s help. Quackity didn't know what got into both of them, but Tommy said that he wanted to prove big Q he can cook. Steak with baked potatoes for breakfast wasn't something he would have but you gotta try it first to see if you’ll like it. It was good, he didn't want to believe that a vampire and a kid made this together. He commented how good the vampire was at cooking food despite complaining about the meals Quacktiy made for them the last few days, it made Techno flushed from embarrassment probably.

They went out to buy some ingredients because well they need them, Quackity made Techno wore a hoodie and pull the hood over his head to cover his elf-like ears, the people in the town didn't like hybrids and creatures very much. Tommy like always threw curses at the apple stall lady and complained to Techno how scary and stupid she was. Some people starting made Technoblade uncomfortable, Quackity quickly dragged the vampire away to a small fruit stall. The owner was younger and nicer than the apple stall lady, Tommy commented. When Quackity was picking out the fruits they needed someone called Techno. The vampire excused himself, leaving Tommy with Quackity.

Quakity was hoping Techno would be back soon, the blond kid’s obsession for sticks and swords were making Quackity suffering. The blond told him about his other brother Wilby, that name made Quackity choked on air what kind of name was that? It gotta be a nickname. He said they were gonna rule a nation together which seems way too familiar to Quackity, he took an interest in the story until Tommy said his friend fucked a salmon. Quackity ignored him.

Technoblade came back with a look of concern, he asked if he and Tommy could talk privately which Quackity let Tommy go. They must’ve had something important so he didn't bother to follow them. At that moment Sam called, they greeted each other saying how much they missed the other like how father and son would do. Quackity told Sam about Techno and Tommy and how much fun he had with them. Sam told him that L’manberg is now an independent country, Dream let them loose that made Quackity smiled. However, there was a traitor in the nation and Wilbur was deeply wounded from the duel with Dream. Later then he proceeded to talk about the Badlands, their conversation ended when the brothers came back from their talk.

Tommy looked horrified and scared while Techno looked tense, Quackity asked what's wrong but none of them gave a response. Their walk home was awkward, no one spoke to each other even the loud kid wasn't speaking. Quackity ignored it and let the day moved on. They are dinner quietly and everyone got into their room.

\-----

Now was early morning, Techno’s seventh day here.

Quackity woke up to a loud knock on the door, soon after multiple knocks came. The noises make his head spins, he has a bad feeling about this... Under his door was a piece of paper that has a smiley face on it.

:)

Quackity ignores it to hears the people in the town shouting and the aggressive knocking comes again.

“Get out of here you disgusting hybrid!”

“How dare you tricked us!”

“The hooded person was right for alerting the mayor!”

“We will burn you alive you freak!”

Someone alerted the mayor that Sam was a hybrid, someone let them know and now they want to burn Quackity alive. Adrenaline fills him up and his first instinct was to text Sam, the moment he presses the send button people were trying to knock the door down. He runs upstairs to find the two brothers, Tommy and Techno were together when he found them, they must’ve heard the racket downstairs.

“Big Q, what's happening-” Tommy was cut off when the scent of smokes came from downstairs, damn these people are crazy. Techno acts faster than the other two, he pulls out two ender pearls from his backpack however there were three of them. The vampire gives Tommy a pearl and opens the window, Quackity yelps in surprise when he was picked up by the pinkette in bridal style, his arms instinctively wrap around Techno’s neck. Tommy and Techno both throw the pearls outside the window for it to land and teleports them outside safely, Techno puts the smaller down and apologizing to him. 

Quackity looks back to see his house being covered in fire and smokes, it was terrifying he could've died in there. Whoever this guy that told the mayor about Sam is Quackity won't forgive them. “Hey big Q, I'm so sorry-... I didn't expect someone to snitch the mayor- I...” the kid was sorry and there is obvious guilt shown on his face, however, Quackity knows it wasn't their fault. 

“Your house is burnt down because of us now... How about you go with us to Wilbur’s small group of friends in his land or whatever.” Techno says to him and he recognizes Wilbur, the leader of L’manberg and now he knows Tommy is his right-hand man. Sam lived close to their place so it wouldn't be much of a problem, besides Quackity has no elsewhere to go. 

\----

Their walk to L’manberg was quiet, he was glad cause he didn't want to talk to anyone after his home was burnt down.

It was cold since its still January, this is a shitty way to start the year with.

He wants Sam. He wants to go home.

The picture of his home covered in smokes and flames haunts him, damn he didn't know he was scared of fire.

They have multiple stops the take a break going to the nation, the raven-haired didn't even bother to eat, he wants to go to Sam.

He misses Sam.

He learns something about the two on their way, Technoblade’s an anarchist who hates government a lot... It's ironic how he’s leading Quackity to a nation right now with Wilbur being the possible president of it, he guesses Techno doesn't know his brother owns a country... He didn't know if he phrases that right or not since Techno also says he and Tommy aren't brothers, the kid disagrees and says they are blood brothers, he didn't know which one to believe.

Aside from that, he didn't feel like doing anything.

It's been 4 days already since he discovered his fear for fire. Are they there yet? It was noon now. He doesn't even bother to look at his communicator. 

“Big Q! We’re here!” Tommy snaps Quackity out of his thoughts and they were standing in front of a big place with multiple buildings that looked almost like an amusement park. “Welcome to the DreamSMP” Techno greets him but he didn't walk into the place, Quackity questions him about it and he just replies with :

“Dream and I aren't on good terms... You’ll be fine with Tommy.”

That was the answer he gets before Tommy drags him into Dream’s territory. They walk past a place on the water next to the path they were on, Tommy tells him that it's called Party Island by someone name Karl. He sees two people on the island looking back at him, one was tanned and has dark raven hair with a white bandana around his head and his eyes were orange which reminds him of fire, the other has brown hair and some part of his face were painted purple otherwise they both looked human. Quackity could tell that the dark-haired male was a blaze hybrid, the other one was an unknown type of creature that Quackity couldn't make out. 

Then there were other people looking at him weird, a brunette with goggles, a person who has their face hidden under their red mask only revealing their eyes, a girl who has light blond hair with her bangs dyed black was staring at them with wide eyes almost as if she’s gonna cry. Quackity also caught a glimpse of a tanned male with dark brown hair looking like he's made out of diamond with a familiar demon creature whose skin was pitch black and the most noticeable thing was his pure white eyes wearing a black hood with red stripes over his head. 

They stop suddenly in front of a place surrounded by black stone walls, the entrance was opened and he could see some people in there. “Guys I'm home!” shouted Tommy and everyone’s head looks before running towards them, hugging Tommy tightly. Quackity moves out of their way and watches as they have an emotional reunion. A tall brunette male who looks like Techno with a beanie on his head, a fox hybrid, a boy in red and blue glasses with a bee hybrid hugging Tommy, they all were wearing the same uniform. It took them a while to notices Quackity, “Who’s that Tommy?” The brunette had a British accent and looks at him making Quackity feeling anxious. Tommy must’ve noticed that so he introduces him to the leader:

“Wilbur meet big Q! He let me crashed over at his place when I was gone! Although I got his house burnt down so I brought him here!”

Strange looks sent his way and he manages to say “Hi, I'm Quackity.” to all of them. After what feels like hours the bee hybrid speaks up :

“My name is Tubbo! It’s nice to meet you big Q thank you for taking care of Tommy!”

“My name is Jack! Hope we can get along!” The boy in glasses introduces himself after the hybrid.

“I’m Fundy, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Fundy smiles at him, Quackity feels welcomed at that.

Wilbur looks at him, clearly hesitating but eventually gives in:

“It’s Wilbur, Wilbur Soot. It's a pleasure to meet you big Q, welcome to L’manberg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will contains all the war that happens on the DreamSMP with some changes of course! This took me too long to write, thank you for waiting!
> 
> -In this series instead of Tommy dueling with Dream its Wilbur. Tommy went missing when he was out looking for his discs after Dream told him to go to “Not a Very Good Town”.  
> -They all have 1 life only, Wilbur didn’t die he just got badly injured.  
> -Quackity is quiet for the first few part of the story, don’t worry he’ll be more like the canon Quackity throughout the story!  
> -The Mayor of “Not a Very Good Town” isn’t Bad’s character from ‘The Village That Went Mad’ it’s an original character!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos! i’ll try to update more often.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know that Technoblade went with you.” Now that made both him and Wilbur flinch a little. Dream and Techno were never on good terms after knowing that the piglin-hybrid could kill him. They both hide Techno away from Dream after that, nowhere to be seen.

“Tommy?”

The blond looked up to the familiar brunette that is his brother, Wilbur is still worried for the younger even though he is in front of him. “Yeah Wilbur?” They were in Tommy’s base to gather up his stuff to move in L’manberg now that it's an independent country. He left the raven-haired male with Tubbo and the others so he could get used to everyone. Wilbur stated loud and clear that Quackity couldn't join L’manberg because he’s not British, Tommy couldn't help big Q much with that part since he agreed to it before. 

“I don't think you should trust big Q much.” The brunette whispers and Tommy looks at him, he thought Wilbur likes big Q? They got along fine with their mutual hobby in music. “Why would you think that Wilbur? He’s my friend.” Wilbur’s expression doesn't change, Tommy doesn't want to debate against Wilbur defending big Q because he knows his brother has been paranoid after finding out Eret was a traitor. “You did say that he grew up in a town that hates hybrids, especially vampires...” the other trails off, oh right Wilbur and Techno are vampires and Wilbur isn't as careless as his twin. Techno wouldn't care about having threats around him or care about his well-being, Wilbur does and he would try to get rid of possible threats around him. 

“Don't worry Wilbur, big Q isn't like that trust me.” Wilbur hesitates but nods.

\----

“Big Q how did you meet Tommy?” 

Quackity was stuck between the citizens of L’manberg, questions being thrown at him after Tommy left. Everyone except Jack and Niki are hybrids. Fundy is a fox-hybrid and is the child of Wilbur, Tubbo is a bee-hybrid Tommy’s best friend. They all look beaten up, with scratches, scar, bruises, and dried blood on their faces. Niki baked some cake and bread for everyone, the cake she made was delicious and Fundy explained she did all the cooking in their place. 

A few minutes after finishing their meal, some people were outside the L’manberg’s wall which Quackity remembers he’s in the Dream SMP. Outside stood the blaze hybrid male he saw earlier with a blond male with blue eyes, white hood over their head, they both were with a tall male wearing a green hoodie, his face was hidden behind his mask which has a smiley face on it. The three people stare at Quackity from outside the area of L’manberg, “What do you want, Dream?” the bee-hybrid speaks up as everyone goes outside to talk to the three, Quackity included. 

“Who is that behind you guys?” The tanned male asks almost glaring at him. “Why do you need to know Sapnap?” It was Jack’s turn to reply to them. “Because there’s someone in Dream’s territory? We don't want trouble we just want to know who this is.” The blond wearing a white hoodie says. “Tommy brought him here, Punz.” Niki firmly states out. Everyone is arguing now except for Quackity and Dream, he could tell that the taller is staring straight at him which makes him scared almost wanting to leave, he needs-

“That is Sam’s kid.” 

Everyone stops and looks at Dream then back at him. “How can we believe you Dream?” Fundy asks with clear suspicion walking up to Dream, “Back off.” Sapnap hisses out, his eyes are now bright orange and red just like the color of fire, it triggers Quackity’s newly discovered pyrophobia making him flinch. Tubbo notices that he is scared so he tries to calm the situation down between Fundy and Sapnap. 

“Look, we don't want any trouble. We just think that we should return him to his father, he looks so scared don't you see? He needs Sam.” Dream says and he wasn't wrong, Quackity misses and needs his father now. Fundy tries to convince others that Dream might be lying but the bee-hybrid let Dream takes Quackity “to Sam”. He walks with the three as the view of L’manberg fades out of his sight, the other three all have armors and weapons and they could kill him right here right now. Sapnap and Punz soon left saying they got other things to do, leaving him with the masked blond. They were walking to the Badlands, away from L’manberg. The atmosphere was tense until Dream speaks up: 

“Quackity do you think that you should trust them?” 

The question caught him off guard, he doesn't know yet but he trusts Tommy and the kid’s friends should be nice if Tommy was happy to see them all again... Right? Quackity couldn't think of an answer before Dream continues “I heard what happened to your house, it was kinda sad to hear. But how do those people know about Sam? Surely someone must've told the mayor. Right?” Even with the mask, Quackity could tell Dream is glaring at him, he doesn't know what to do. “Well I don't know but maybe what if that person is a certain someone you’re close with? Could be Tommy.” Quackity stops in his track which made the latter stop with him. He was shaking, he knows that Dream is a powerful person and someone that Sam is close with, he should trust Dream right? But what Dream is doing is trying to manipulate him into being against Tommy. 

“Whatever happened between you two please do not drag me into it.” Quackity says after finding some energy to bites back at Dream. They both stare at each other for a while before the taller man let out a small laugh “Who knows, maybe you’ll be drag into it but not by me.” then he walks off leaving Quackity eyes wide. He stood there, trying to process what just happened.

_Dream must be lying there's no way Tommy would do that. Could he? Sam trusts Dream the most. He trusts Sam. Why- ___

__“Alex!”_ _

__All thoughts were cut off as he spins around to see the familiar creeper hybrid panting from exhaustion, his hair was messy, his creeper mask was nowhere to be seen only a gas mask on his face, his black eyes with white pupils staring at him, he could see tears in the other eyes. Sam runs towards him and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, now he starts to cry after feeling the warmth of his father again, after the traumatic experience he had. Sam put his face between his hands “Oh my God, Alex are you alright? Are you hurt? I don't know who told the mayor- I-... I'm so sorry-” He was trying his best to stop crying, to assure Sam that he’s alright but he's not “No Sam- I-... I’m alright I'm not hurt.”_ _

__They both couldn’t stop crying, Sam leads Quackity back to L’manberg because his base was too far from where they are right now and the raven-haired boy needs food, armor, and weapons to defend himself. When the nation comes into their sight, Quackity could see Tommy waving at him with Jack next to him, he was tired from crying his eyes out so Sam carries him into Tommy’s newly moved-in house. He has fallen asleep the moment Sam places him down onto the kid’s extra bed._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__“Dream.”_ _

__Wilbur speaks up to the masked man, he and Tommy was called by Dream to meet here, in a dark cave with dimly lit light from his torch and Wilbur’s bright yellow eyes almost as it’s glowing. “Why did you call us here?” It was his turn to speak, he and the smiley green blob still have businesses to deal with. His discs. The latter simply put his hands up, with no intention of harming either of them, Dream is a generous guy even without weapons he could attack people with his words, messing up their mind. “I'm here to ask you two about somethings and the new guy.” What the fuck does he want to talk about, especially big Q. Wilbur doesn't like it when other talks about big Q because he's still suspicious of him which Tommy understands._ _

__“Tommy, why did you brought him here?” “Because I can dickhead.” He doesn't feel like answering any of Dream’s question, he doesn't want to even see Dream but unfortunately was led here by his brother.  
“You were there for the discs were you?” Dream knows the answer to that question better than anyone else, Dream led him there, saying he could get the discs there. “No shit, Sherlock.”_ _

__Silence. Dream stops questioning Tommy, seeing how the latter doesn't answer his question properly._ _

__“I know that Technoblade went with you.” Now that made both him and Wilbur flinch a little. Dream and Techno were never on good terms after knowing that the piglin-hybrid could kill him. They both hide Techno away from Dream after that, nowhere to be seen._ _

__“I want to know where Techno is, Tommy. If you tell me I’ll be generous and give you back your discs.” Dream offers, one was his brother and one was his discs, he couldn't betray his brother. Wilbur looks at Dream with clear fury in his eyes “Look Dream, we know you're powerful and all, you could manipulate Eret by offering him kingship but you won't manipulate Tommy with that old trick.”_ _

__“We don't have to listen to what you say, you can't threaten us with anything. I refuse to betray Techno.” Dream stares at him blankly through the white mask and after a while, he let out a laugh confusing the two brothers. “Oh, Tommy, even tho L’manberg is an independent country doesn't mean there won't be any war happening in the future. I could burn your discs right now.” “But you won't.” That was what Tommy says before Dream leaves the two in the cave._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__Quackity made some friends._ _

__He, Karl, Sam, Ponk, and Eret hung out and sang karaoke together, it was fun especially with Ponk and him being human and the rest are hybrids. Eret showed him and Karl how to walk in heels after their night, it was painful but they had a lot of fun. Badboyhalo’s a fun guy to tease especially when he keeps cursing in front of the demon, Skeppy would always be there to stop him but they’re friends, sometimes they would let him match duck onesies with them. George’s a funny guy to hang out with, the brunette spends most of his life sleeping, doesn't give a fuck about what's going on around him, sometimes Quackity thought he was dead and not sleeping. Tommy and Tubbo taught him how to fight (mostly Tommy), they picked some flowers after his training and Tommy would tell them loads of stories about his life which wasn't much. Wilbur and he play the guitar together, singing songs that Wilbur made and they both tried to make a song together once. Sapnap jokingly flirts with him and Karl sometimes promising that they’ll be his fianceé, Karl and Sapnap are a couple he’s just joined in their relationship to be a third wheel which they didn't mind._ _

__

__Quackity has been in the Dream SMP for a month now, everyone calls him big Q, and he was known to be the funniest guy in the SMP. It was great, he was enjoying it. Although he misses a certain pinkette vampire who would often give him threats but he couldn't get him off his mind. He was stuck in his thoughts one day after Tommy announces to him:_ _

__“Big Q! Let's go meet my family with Tubbo!”_ _

__It was even a question, the kid wants him to join him to visit his family with his best friend. He’ll be meeting Techno soon and the thought of it excites Quackity, Wilbur won't be going with them because he got stuff to do at the SMP. They’ll be sneaking out so Dream won't notice._ _

__The three walk until they stop at a... Railway? Tommy gives him and Tubbs a minecart which he bee-hybrid knows what to do rather than being confused like Quackity. They all hop in and ride their minecart until all three stop at a wooden house, it was Tommy’s he explains and they start to walk from there. He’s walking with two kids into the forest who seems to know things better than him, they were away from the SMP so no one would find them from here, their walk wasn't long it only rook 15 minutes until they see a big dark oak house._ _

__He was drag by both Tubbo and Tommy towards it, he could see a potato farm in front of the house. It looks nice and cozy just like his old house, “We’re here!” shouted Tommy and the door opens to reveal an old man with blond hair like Tommy’s wearing a green hat with white stripes, he was wearing a black shirt with a heart symbol on it._ _

__He looks confused when he sees Quackity but smiles brightly after he sees Tommy, they both hug each other and that was Tommy’s dad he assumed. “Tommy! Who did you bring here?” The elder asks looking at him “This is big Q! He saved me and Techno before!” The truth is all he did was let them stay him his house and nothing more, the kid was being overdramatic. “Oh? Hello then big Q, my name is Philza.” Phil smiles at him thankful that he “saved” his kids._ _

__“Phil, what's going on out there?” a familiar voice calls out as if they have just woken up, he lightens up immediately after seeing the familiar pinkette with long braided hair and red eyes. The kids ran up to the pinkette and hug him tightly and Quackity just stands there with a smile on his face._ _

__

__“Hey Technoblade.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done, leave a kudos or a comment! i appreciate both!  
> Thank you for making it this far through my fic!


	6. Floating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than planned! My apologies, i’ll write a longer one next time!

Spending time with Tommy’s family was nice.

Philza is nice to Quackity and he’s grateful for it. With Tommy and Tubbo lighting up the atmosphere, there were laughs in this house. Although Techno just lets out chuckles and snorts, not laughing. 

The older blonde is a harpy-hybrid while his wife is a human that was turned into a vampire. Tommy jokes about how his mom was so scary and cold that they would call her a fridge because of how cold she is, guess Technoblade took that coldness from his ‘mother’ despite denying they aren't related. 

They’re talking about Wilbur now, Tommy kept saying how he's more of a crime boy than Wil, Philza kept saying how proud he is of Wilbur and Tubbo says that Wilbur is a great leader. Since everyone is giving praises to Wilbur so Quackity just went ahead and said “Wilbur is incredible considering that he’s a president of a country” the table went quiet.

Techno was the first one to speak up “What.” in such a serious tone before Quackity could answer Tommy rushes in to cut him off “What big Q means is uh… How much of a great leader Wilbur is! Leading a group of normal people with his incredible right-hand man Tommyinnit!...” Tubbo and Philza nod so quickly after Tommy finishes. He was then dragged by Tommy to the garden in the back, the older was confused… Did he say something wrong?

“Big Q, I know you're a good guy who doesn't like lying to others but like… Can you not tell Techno about L’manberg being a country? Big T will kill me and Wilbur if he finds out.” The kid whispers to him before it all hits Quackity. Technoblade is an anarchist, Wilbur is the president of a nation… 

“Is Wilbur really the president of L’manberg?” Tommy looks back at him surprised before saying “Of course he is!” Quackity takes his time to think about the qualifications for someone to be the official president of a nation. “Were there any elections before?” The ravenette asks the blonde who takes some time to process what he just asked. 

“Since there would be some kind of vote or election to select a ruler of a nation or town… In my old town, we had a lot of that before.” No one would pay attention to this kind of stuff in his town but Quackity took an interest in them ever since he was a kid, he’s pretty confident about his knowledge in politics but wouldn't want to be involved with them seeing how scary the people could get.

“Uh… no we haven't had any elections before since we all consider Wilbur as the president and I'm his Vice President.” Tommy replies still being confused but Quackity was ambitious to convince the kid that they needed an election “Tommy, I think it's best if you guys hold an election for Wil to become the president of L’manberg legally. Besides, other people could hold an election of their own to fight for the position.” 

“Like who?” “I don't know, someone who wants power I guess… All the citizens of Wil’s nation are loyal to him so there won't be a doubt that he’ll win.” It seems like his words finally got to Tommy and the kid's face brightened up immediately, saying how smart Quackity was (but not as smart as Tommy) then the kid pulled out his communicator to tell Wilbur about this instantly. 

What they didn't know is a particular someone hiding in the forest, behind a tree eavesdropping on them. 

\------------

When they went back inside, Phil and Tubbs managed to convince the vampire about how there aren't any nations going around. Techno was still tense until Quackity guaranteed him that Wilbur isn't the president of any nation, he's just a leader of a group of friends.

Tommy drags Tubbo outside to probably tell him about the election, Philza says that he’ll go out for a flight around, leaving Quackity with Technoblade. They both are quiet, probably because they both have shit socializing skills but Techno makes an attempt to start a conversation with a plain “So, how have you been?”. 

“I'm good, although I'm still sad about the incident that happened to my house…” He drifts off realizing he’s not making this conversation better judging by the almost-guilty look on Techno. “B-but! Being in the Dream SMP and L’manberg I made many friends! They’re all so kind and caring... but Dream’s an asshole though… At least I get to meet Sam! I'm glad I'm not in my old town anymore because I love being here, I kinda miss your presence.” That makes Techno send him a questioning look “And that is because?...” 

“Well, there’s no one to send me threats and complain about my taste in clothing.” He smirks as he sees Techno flushes from embarrassment which he finds kinda cute... Wait cute? Alexis, please calm down, the guy you're calling cute can bite your throat (which he won't mind). 

Quackity takes his time to study Techno’s face, his blood-red eyes which aren't terrifying anymore but charming instead, the blush scattered across his face is so adorable, there are some faint scars on his face but the Mexican finds it hot. Quackity was staring for too long, Technoblade had to snap him out of his thoughts by grabbing Quackity's wrist looking at him confusingly.

Now it was the latter’s turn to blush out of embarrassment trying to make up pointless excuses which he ends up walking outside to think about all of his recent thoughts. Tommy and Tubbo are probably at the front of the house since the backyard is empty, Quackity pulls out his earbuds before playing some song that was recommended to him. 

_It's in the way you see  
You know what I need  
It's in the way that you're holding me, bringing me close  
You know that I won't let go. _

The lyrics remind him back when Techno carried him so close and how Quackity was holding onto the latter tightly, too scared to let go. Alexis shut up, please.

_You've got me on repeat  
You've got me in a dream  
I let my worries go soon as you come through the door _

The moment Tommy said they’ll go visit Techno, Quackity was so excited. He wanted to see the other so badly, he didn't know why. After seeing Techno at the door with Phil, a part inside him felt so happy. Techno is just a friend that's why… 

_Thinking about what it'd be like to be yours_

If someone does manage to get together with Technoblade they’ll be the luckiest person In the world. They’ll probably be able to braid Techno’s hair every day, protected by Techno, and see all the other sides of Techno that others aren't allowed to see… 

_2am, and I'm still breathing  
Staring at my thoughts floating up to the ceiling _

He still remembers when he was so scared of Techno, staying up so late to make sure that he won't be assassinated by the vampire. He once thought maybe Techno will be a more caring person once he opens up to you, which is most likely to be never. Damn, he isn't opened up to you yet Quackity, stop thinking about it.

_I'm swimming in everything you said  
I'm thinking about jumping in instead  
I've got you skinny dipping deep inside my head _

Although he hates to admit it, everything about Techno amazes Quackity. He particularly pays attention the most to anyone that tells him about Techno, mostly Wilbur and Tommy. It wasn't his fault that Techno was so mysterious… 

_I'm swimming in everything you said_  
I'm thinking about jumping in instead  
I've got you skinny dipping deep inside my head 

Now he thinks back on what happened back in there when he couldn't help but compliment the vampire inside his head. During those times at the SMP, Quackity would often think about how Techno is doing, is he good, does he miss him? He was worried for Techno like a friend he is but never once thought of the latter like that. Like he’s some sort of goddess, who is way out of Quackity’s league, who is cold to everyone and the chance of getting to be with him is close to zero.

Before he realizes it, he's crying. There are tears from his eyes and dropping to the floor, he pauses the song, there’s no way he would cry because of not being able to date Technoblade... It was probably the song, right?

He quickly wipes the tears on his face when he hears Tommy shout for him to go home with them before Dream finds out. 

\-------

When they’re back, there was a crowd of people at the front gate of L’manberg including citizens and non-citizens of the country. Tommy pushes through the crowd to ask Wilbur what’s wrong George (surprisingly) is going against Wilbur right after he announces that he’ll be running for president.

“Tommy, I've been trying to explain to Gogy that only L’manbergians can vote. But he kept saying that non-citizens should be able to vote too…” Wilbur explains to Tommy, Quackity without a second thought, defends Wilbur.

“George, I don't know what kind of dream got you so riled up and decided to go against Wilbur which we don't mind but you gotta understand this… You guys are running for president of a country, so it's only fair if they get to vote… The others outside aren't related to the country at all so why do you think they should be able to join?”

“Oh, I'll tell you how, Quackity.” Someone speaks out behind the crowd, walking up in front of George to reveal Dream. “You see, L’manberg is in the territory of the Dream SMP where other people are living. It would only be fair for them to join right?” Quackity couldn't fight back at that, Dream is right. Tommy, Wilbur both tense and the kid looks like he’s gonna bite Dream if it wasn't for Wilbur holding him back.

“Alright, then bitch boy, who’s your running mate?” Tommy spits out at George, glaring daggers which remind Quackity of Techno a bit. George chuckles and looks over to Quackity before giving his hand out to the latter “Well, Quackity will you be my running mate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song i used in this chapter is Floating by Alina Baraz ft.Khalid (filous remix)  
> This song has been stuck in my mind lately!
> 
> And yup George is running for president 👏 Election arc starting from now on!  
> I’m sorry for the lack of updates ^^||
> 
> -Buckod


	7. Election

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look big Q, I know I dragged you into this election but Schlatt promised me that we’ll win if we side with him. He’ll make you his vice when we win! Don't worry about me, I couldn't care less about this election. But I promise we’ll win.” George hugs Quackity after and Quackity couldn't help but hug him back.
> 
> He hopes they don't win.

Quackity is clearly in trouble.

It's not that he’ll be hated by Tommy nor Wilbur, but instead by George and Dream. George’s what he considers as his best friend on the server, Dream on the other hand is terrifying for Quackity. 

“No, I don't think I will.” 

George seems surprised, Dream flinches a little while Tommy is saying quite loudly how Quackity is a big man and won't betray them like that. Someone puts a hand on his shoulder and when he turns around it was Wilbur smiling at him, soon after citizens of L’manberg join in with Tommy and have a group hug with Quackity in the middle being crushed by everyone’s hug. 

Dream chuckles which make them all stop the group hug “Well, it's pretty damn obvious that Quackity here doesn't want to disappoint Tommy. He's being peer pressured now, so how about we give him some time?” After that Dream and George walk out of the crowd, leaving Quackity stunned, great now people are gonna doubt him. 

\-----

Of course, after the little fuss, Tommy drags him to the kid’s base which was away from L’manberg. Tubbo and Wilbur run along with them, Quackity is scared simply because it was kind of his fault for bringing up the election idea in the first place but Tommy doesn't seem angry at all. 

Tommy spins around to face him when they are in his base “Big Q you're a genius!” This surprises Quackity a bit, it seems like only he and Tubbo are confused because Wilbur smiles a bit too. “You can become Gogy’s running mate and sabotage him!” 

Quackity hates it when people backstab him, it would make him a hypocrite if he does that to George. Quackity tries to suggest a different way other than Tommy’s idea but the other three insist that they should follow the kid’s plan.

Oh boy…

\-----

Today is the day that both parties will debate against each other. George was glad that he accepted the offer to be his running mate, he told Quackity that he doesn't want to be president of anything but rather than he wants to take down Wilbur and Tommy because of what they did before.

Currently, he and George are standing on top of a hill that has a passage through it. He agreed to Tommy that they’ll act like rivals, right now they can see Tommy trying to recruit Badboyhalo to POG2020 which is failing.

It was nice up here since they both can see the view as well as talk and have fun with each other. Things were going smoothly until an arrow was shot at his right arm, it was fired from Tommy and from up here he could hear Wilbur yelling…

“TOMMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I TOLD YOU TO SHOOT GOGY-” The people around the hill are screaming about how Tommy is trying to kill Quackity and Bbh is just surprised. It didn't hurt a lot since he was wearing armor, people were worried for him but inside he's laughing so hard at Tommy.

“Fellas!” Quackity greets Tommy and Wilbur when the two parties meet “Big Q! I got something to show you, come with me bitch!” The kid’s voice is a little raspy but loud.  
“How are you? How’s your day” Tommy says as they all walk down the path to somewhere that Tommy wants them to go, hoping it's not a death trap.

“My day has been excellent, you know why? Because we are leading the change for the people!” Even though Quackity is just George’s running mate but they both agreed that Quackity will do most of the debate and talking. “The people love us!” 

George, Quackity, and Karl all chant “SWAG2020” rather loudly to taunt Tommy and the kid’s reaction is perfect to the three of them “Oh no stop! You’re better than this Karl!”

They all stop at a wall with signs on it, the top one says ‘Big Q’s wall of sins’ “Ok interesting…” This wall contains all of the things Quackity had said before, but judging from first look most of them seem to be made up by the kid himself.

“Yo, why you fucking- HAH” Reading the first sign he sees Quackity burst out laughing, he doesn't remember saying anything ridiculous as that. “That is disgusting!” Comes from Tommy “I have not said that I don't even know where you got that.” Tommy keeps saying he did, well moving on.

“ ‘Never gonna stop fucking you guys’ this is slander, defamation, and fake news, but you know what I'm gonna keep reading them.” He's trying so hard to be serious with this wall of lies Tommy made here.

“ ‘Why do I fuck everyone’ I did not say that.” 

“You did!” Tommy was laughing here with him by now.

“Quackity read this one.” Karl points at a sign at the bottom “Tommy is unepic- THAT IS TRUE! I haven't said that but THAT IS TRUE.” “He said he hadn't said it therefore he is lying to everyone.” Wilbur goes in to assist Tommy to convince people most of these were true which isn't.

“You wanna vote for liars?” Tommy asks the people around them rather loudly which Quackity ignored and kept reading.

“ ‘I have the sudden urge to Gary’ What the fuck does that even mean Tommy?!” Everyone was laughing now because of how stupid that quote was. 

“You know what, let's set up a debate right now, or are you too scared to debate me and George?” Quackity was taunting the other party, others would seem that it's serious but to him and Tommy it was funny to compete against a friend. 

“I can't understand a word they’re saying-” “So Tommy since your president is dead and old and is gonna die soon, you wanna set up a debate?” Upon hearing Quackity Wilbur was flushed red and Tommy is trying so hard not to laugh and so is Quackity. It was too much, too funny.

\------

They all are on their way to the cabinet to have their debate, Tommy is trying so hard to break the cobblestone behind him and in front of George so the other could fall. Quackity laughs a bit too loud when Wilbur knocks George off the bridge, luckily George lands into the water. 

George and Quackity take their place in the courthouse, waiting for Wilbur and Tommy to come out so the debate can start. It took them a while to get out, but he could hear Tommy’s loud voice saying something about freedom and likes which makes him let out a small laugh. 

When they got out, Wilbur turned to Fundy who was on the other side of the courthouse. “Fundy I need to ask you this is your moment to choose Fundy, do you take your father or big Q?” Hearing Wilbur calling himself Fundy’s father surprised Quackity, they were related?

“I take neither, I run my own presidency.” The courtroom is silent for a bit till Fundy continues “You have a lot of things, alright? You have leadership, you have charisma, you got a good uniform suit, alright you look good. But there’s one thing you're missing, I have a bakery.” 

Tubbo lets out a dramatic gasp, too dramatic “And I can deliver cookies and ice creams to all my citizens, I don't have much more but that I do have.” Quackity decides he should make a move on Fundy now before there’s a third party happening which he wouldn't want to. “Do you have cookies and ice cream?” Fundy asks him.

“I have 10 bakeries, Fundy, and I'll give you 10 more if you side with us.” Although his objective is to help POG2020 wins he is a little bit into politics too much by now. After a bit of talking with the furry, Fundy finally states out “I support Quackity” and George immediately does a little celebration.

They fool around for some time until it's Quackity’s turn to debate against Wilbur. Their issue to debate is “What’s your stance on corruption within politics?” Wilbur acts all high on his shoes saying for his part about the issues, Quackity getting a little too excited takes this seriously but Wilbur is still messing around and talking over Quackity. In the end, Wilbur wins and Karl jumps out of the courthouse.

It was George against Tommy, the kid starts about how the Dream SMP attack L’manberg which Quackity agrees with. Until George talks about how many wars started because of Tommy, way before Quackity joins. That concerns Quackity a bit, did the kid start all those wars except the cartel of course.

Everything got a little bit out of hand, Dream joins and defends George in the debate with Tommy stubbornly arguing back. He wants to get out, Wilbur ends it by leaving the courtroom.

\------

A few days later, Wilbur starts a rally election because the last time they debate it ends up screaming and crying which he agrees with. George says that he’ll handle the endorsement but he lives up to his name by being nowhere to be found. Quackity is by himself, it wasn't as stressful as before now.

Wilbur, Tommy, and Quackity talked yesterday about how they’ll pull their votes together and make Wilbur president which Quackity is more than happy to comply too.

The rally election starts and it’s Quackity’s turn to go up and introduce himself “My name is Quackity or so-called ‘big Q’ by a traitor to society, Tommyinnit. I was born in Mexi- ah… Britain. And I am running for president simply because I didn't think it was fair for Wilbur Soot to run a one-party democratic election or ‘so democratic as he wants to call it. It’s very unfair for Wilbur and all the people in L’manberg to vote for just one party.” People were clapping for him when he finished including Tommy. It was weird for him to say all of that when he’ll be the vice president if they win. 

“I’m here to tell you I'm running for president, the reason I'm running for president is that I felt like it was unfair of me to decide myself to be just a… Uh… I'm… Dictator. And if you vote for me I'll keep those filthy Americans- Uh… I'll uphold the tapestry of our nation…” There are disapproving noises from the crowd at the American part, probably because there are Americans in the crowd. Tommy says he needs to talk to Wilbur backstage so they wait for a bit.

Before they get their break, Fundy and Niki join in, “Wait!” says Fundy making Tommy go back to the crowd to listen to the third-party.

“My fellow citizens, I stand here today humbled by the task before us, grateful for the trust you have bestowed, and mindful of the sacrifices born by our ancestors. I thank Wilbur for his service to our nation as well as the generosity and cooperation he has shown throughout my raising. Now I mind keeping my word short and powerful, and thus I say I am not powerful and I might not have wealth, but I do have a dream while Quackity has righteous ideas and Wilbur the leadership, I, together with Niki, have a bakery and worldwide shipping right I can deliver as many cookies and ice cream as you desire once you've voted for COCONUT2020, god bless L’manberg.” 

The crowd is loving their speech, making Tommy, Wilbur, and Quackity a little bit scared thinking they’ll win. 

\-----

Quackity’s endorsements didn't come to the election but it didn't matter since he plans to make POG2020 wins. Tommy’s endorsement which was Vikkstar has a big influence on the people. 

Their second endorsement is surprisingly someone Quackity doesn't know, their name is Jschlatt who seems to be lost in the server. The man sounds so exhausted and Tommy goes out to find him, Quackity is confused about who is this person?.

When Tommy brings Schlatt back, he’s taller than Quackity with dark brown hair and curvy horns on his head, from first glance Quackity could tell he’s a ram-hybrid wearing a suit with a red tie. His eyes are yellow looking almost like an actual ram, if Quackity could say then he’d say Schlatt is kind of handsome but not Quackity’s type. 

“Democracy is overrated.” Those are all the ram-hybrid has to say. “I’ll be my own president!” he exclaims loudly so the whole crowd could hear. Wilbur and Tommy are pushing him off the stage but the guy is too stubborn to let go of the mic. Wilbur, Tommy, and Quackity all go into the white house after Schlatt shoots Tommy with an arrow.

They are hiding in a small room in the White House, the entrance is blocked but Schlatt still tries to break-in, the situation is scary yet funny for Quackity. “OH GOD, HE’S THERE-” The three tries to hold the door shut despite it keep breaking open. 

They got away from the crowd and Schlatt at last, hiding in the forest near the stage. Talking about pooling their votes together until someone pulls Quackity back away from Wilbur, it was George appearing randomly out of nowhere. 

“G-George!” Quackity calls out to him but the guy didn't listen to him “Wilbur, Tommy you guys are taking advantage of Quackity when I'm gone trying to use big Q!” George looks rather angry at Wilbur but not at Quackity, thinking the Mexican is being manipulated which makes Quackity feel a bit guilty. “You know what since neither I nor Quackity wants to be president I’ll endorse another party. And that party won't be POG2020. SCHLATT2020 here we go!” George snaps at the other party before dragging Quackity away to the White House.

“Quackity are you ok?” George asks him after they arrive. The other nods clearing not wanting to speak feeling too much guilt. George sighs before continuing “Look big Q, I know I dragged you into this election but Schlatt promised me that we’ll win if we side with him. He’ll make you his vice when we win! Don't worry about me, I couldn't care less about this election. But I promise we’ll win.” George hugs Quackity after and Quackity couldn't help but hug him back.

He hopes they don't win.

\------

The results are in.

Four parties are at the stage, POG2020, SWAG2020, COCONUT2020, and SCHLATT2020. Schlatt seems to be fine, he took his meds already. George is with him, yet he’s scared. The people are looking at them silently waiting for the results.

There are 220,000 votes in total. COCONUT2020 had votes spam for them, Fundy is extremely good at coding so it isn't a big surprise he could do that. 

In 4th place with 9% of the vote being 20,000 people is COCONUT2020.

In 3rd place with 16% of the vote is SCHLATT2020

In 2nd place with 30% of the vote is SWAG2020

In 1st place with 45% of the vote is POG2020

Tommy celebrates their victory quite loudly, George getting off the stage disappointed and Quackity feeling relieved. However, Wilbur stops Tommy from continuing to celebrate their victory and continue on…

“On the day SCHLATT2020 was announced, George made a deal with Schlatt that no matter what happens he would pool their votes together. Meaning that the coalition government of SCHLATT and SWAG2020 got 46% .”

Tommy and Quackity both look scared at what Wilbur had just said. That means Quackity won. George hugs Quackity celebrating their victory with Schlatt and dragging him to the man himself. He was terrified of the man seeing how serious and the mischievous smile he got looking at Quackity. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, on Tuesday 22nd of September, 2020. SCHLATT2020 has been inaugurated.” Wilbur says before getting off with Tommy, leaving Quackity with Schlattt and George.

“Well… that was pretty easy.” Schlatt's voice might’ve got a deeper and a more serious tone in it, scaring Quackity a little, he glances at Tommy who is completely angry and scared. 

“My first decree as the president of L’manberg, the EMPEROR. Of the GREAT country. Is to REVOKE the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit.” Niki and Tubbo didn't agree with the idea as they let out a couple of “No!” and “What?!” However the rest of the people listens to Schlatt a lot. 

“Get them out of here!” Punz and Ponk spring into action as they both take out their crossbows and shoot at the two. “No!” Quackity says trying to tell them to stop but George stops him “Quackity what are you doing?” 

He doesn't care, he just wants to give the presidency to Wilbur immediately no matter what, he doesn't want to be under Schlatt’s control, he doesn't want to be a Vice President or a president. 

Schlatt’s laugh sends chills down his spine “Until further notice Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit are merely a memory of L’manberg. A relic of the past, a reminder of the darkest era this country has even seen and I guarantee you all, dear citizens, tonight that changes.” The president eyes Quackity scaring him for the 4th time today already.

“Tubbo? Where are you?” Schlatt calls out for the bee-hybrid which was nowhere to be seen, he must’ve run away with Tommy thank God. When the president sees it he turns to Quackity.

“So Quackity, since George says he won't be my vice then will you take the position? Will you be my right-hand man then Quackity?” He couldn't do anything else but nods “I need you to do something for me Quackity, finds Tommy and shows him the door.” 

\------

Hours past already since Schlatt becomes the president and Quackity as his right-hand man. They are tearing down the walls of L’manberg and Quackity couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. Fundy tearing the walls down would've hurt Wilbur the most since he called Fundy his son in the courtroom. 

His communicator rings as the president eyes him suspiciously, he excuses himself before leaving somewhere quiet. It was Wilbur calling him on the communicator. 

“Quackity.”

“W-Wilbur! Are you guys ok? Is Tubbo with you?! Schlatt went crazy. I don't want to stay here anymore!”

“Quackity, calm down, Tubbo is with us. We’re safe. You're the only one I can trust right now. Can I ask you to do one thing for me?”

“W-what is it?...”

“Stay with Schlatt and be a spy for us.”

“Y-You want me to stay with this psychopath?!”

“Quackity you're the only hope for us, we’ll take him down from the inside. He trusts you and makes it remain that way.”

“... I’ll stay with him as long as you promise me that we’ll take him down.”

“I promise.”

And Wilbur hangs up, God what has he gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was free so i decided to write another chapter for you guys :D  
> the Election arc started! Here is some details i changed in this story if you don’t understand:
> 
> -Quackity is George’s running mate but he does most of the debate and talking  
> -Both George and Quackity do not want to be president nor vice  
> -Schlatt scares Quackity a lot  
> -The rivalry between Quackity and POG2020 is simply a play, acting  
> -Quackity is a spy for Pogtopia instead of Tubbo  
> -Bee kid ran away to his best friend 😌


End file.
